When Opposites Attract
by luckyducky6289
Summary: Yet again another D/H fic HG and DM are prefects and they have to live together, but wut happens when HG does something no one expects
1. Another Year at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: plot is mine the rest is JKR ~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione Granger walked into King's Cross Station knowing she was different from her previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the summer she had filled out in all the right places. Also, she had blond highlights in her now soft and shiny hair.  
  
She walked onto Platform 9 3/4 and looked for Ron's familiar red hair. She spotted it a few feet a front of her. As she started walking towards him when one of her trunks fell off her cart. She tried lifting it, but failed because it was too heavy. She tried again and all of a sudden it became lighter. After it was once again on her cart she stood to thank the person who helped her. She glanced up and her smile turned to a frown.  
  
"What no Mudblood jokes, Malfoy?" she asked. Hermione looked Draco Malfoy over, he had also gone through changes over the summer, too. He had tanned a little, but not too much, and his hair was shorter and combed to the front. She looked at his stomach and found at firm six-pack.  
  
"Sorry, do I know you?" Malfoy asked. He thought she looked familiar, but he didn't know from where.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Malfoy. You're bad at it." She replied, and started to walk away.  
  
"Granger?" Malfoy called after her, but she didn't hear. She was already inside the train. 'I can't believe he didn't know who I was' she thought. She shrugged it off, and went looking for Harry and Ron. She found their compartment, and sat down.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked, "We've been waiting forever." Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I bumped into Malfoy." She replied, "But, never mind that how have your summers been?" Then at the same time Harry and Ron told her how they were at the Burrow, Harry let Ron ride on his Firebolt, and Fred and George almost blew their beds up from an experiment they were testing. Hermione was only half-listening, this was the year they could become prefects, and she really wanted to be one.  
  
She must have been looking sick, because Harry asked, "Are you ok?" She looked up and nodded. At that moment their compartment opened, and Cho Chang was standing there.  
  
She looked at Hermione and said, "You are wanted for a meeting." Hermione was sure this was the Prefects meeting. She said bye to her friends and followed Cho to the front of the train. They went to a section of the train that was nicer than the rest of the train. The compartments were bigger and more comfortable to sit in. When they went in a compartment on the right, two people were there, Susan Bones and Terry Boot. A second after she sat down two more people walked in, a seventh year named Jordan Ryder and.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. He smirked and sat down next to Terry. She never thought that Malfoy could be a Prefect.  
  
Cho stood next to Jordan and said, "As you might have already guessed you four are Prefects. We are Head Boy and Girl, my name is Cho Chang and this is Jordan Ryder. After dinner tonight you will meet Professor McGonagall and she will give you your instructions." Jordan handed them each a silver badge that had a P on it and congratulated them all.  
  
Hermione was looking at her new badge with excitement, she always wanted to be a Prefect. She headed back to her compartment and told Harry and Ron the good news.  
  
"The other prefects are Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and..Malfoy" she told them.  
  
"MALFOY!" Ron yelled, "How did that git get to be a Prefect?"  
  
"Ron is right," Harry agreed, "How did the ferret become a Prefect?" Hermione shrugged. She knew Malfoy got good grades in Potions, but it never occurred to her that he was a good overall student.  
  
"I'm going to get changed," she told them, "I'll be back in a second." She found an empty compartment and changed. When she came out she bumped into something hard.  
  
"Malfoy get out of my way," she said and looked up at him. He smirked and moved. 'She's cute when she is angry' he thought. Then mentally slapped himself.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, the sky was beautiful and there was a full moon. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went into the Great Hall and waited for the first years to be sorted. The whole time Ron complained about how hungry he was. After six new Gryffindors were sitting at their table the feast began.  
  
Harry and Ron stuffed themselves and talked about the usual subject of Quidditch. After dinner Hermione went to the Staff table. Susan and Terry were already there, and five minutes later Malfoy arrived.  
  
"Congratulations on becoming Prefects." McGonagall said, "This year we will have a Christmas Event for the students staying over the holidays. You must pick what the event will be and which years will be allowed to go. Now I will take you to your rooms."  
  
"Our rooms!" Hermione said shocked. 'I have to live with Malfoy?' she thought, 'Oh-no.'  
  
McGonagall led them down a hallway Hermione had never been in before, and stopped at a portrait of a young girl in a meadow.  
  
"Your password will be star shine." McGonagall told them. She said the password and led them inside. When Hermione went in she gasped. The room was twice as big as their Gryffindor common room. There were two armchairs and one couch. Behind the couch was two sets of stairs one had an H and an S engraved in it and the other had a T and an M engraved in it. McGonagall continued, "At the top of your assigned staircase are three doors. The ones on each side are your bedrooms and the one facing the staircase is the bathroom. The door in between the staircases is the study, and in your room is a picture of your founder. When you stand in front of it and give your common room password you will be taken there. Any questions? No. Now I will let you settle in."  
  
She left and Hermione went up her staircase. One door had her name on it and she went in. This room was also grander than her one in the Gryffindor dormitories. The room had a Queen-size four post bed with red and gold sheets, and a walk-in closet.  
  
After getting into her pajamas, she went downstairs with Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6. She sat down on one of the armchairs and started reading. In the other armchair was Malfoy. He looked up from his book and looked at her. He ccouldn't believe he didn't recognize her. 'Man she is hot this year,' he thought and for the second time that day mentally slapped himself. A half an hour later, he announced he was going to sleep. He looked at Hermione.she was already sleeping. 'I'll just leave her here,' he thought, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He lifted her up and walked carefully up the stairs. Hermione nuzzled him and got closer. He opened her door and was surprised to see that her room was like his, but his had Slytherin colors instead of Gryffindor ones. Malfoy pulled back her sheets and gently placed her on her sheets. He looked at her. She didn't seem annoying girl in Gryffindor anymore. 'She is Mudblood one of Scarface's best friends,' but he couldn't bring himself to hate the girl sleeping so peacefully in front of him.  
  
He walked into his room, changed into his PJs and fell asleep thinking of Hermione. | \/ pleez r&r 


	2. Your own little world is the best one ev...

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, and I don't know if I mentioned it but this is my first fanfic. This chapter will be longer so r&r!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, he belongs to the talented JKR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up and took a shower. She definitely wasn't a morning person. After putting on her robes, she went downstairs where Terry was. They waited for Susan and Malfoy to come down. After 15 minutes, only Susan had joined them. After waiting some more they left without Malfoy.  
  
Breakfast came with much relief, Hermione was very hungry. While she was eating she looked at her schedule, they had double Potions with Slytherin.  
  
"Do the teachers enjoy making us suffer?" Ron groaned. Hermione laughed, but only half-heartily. She kept glancing over at the Slytherin table to see if Malfoy had gotten there yet. He wasn't.  
  
After a quick good-bye to Harry and Ron, Hermione headed up to the Prefect's Dormitories. She went up to her room to get her books for Potions. Right before she was about to go through the portrait, Hermione decided to check Malfoy's room.  
  
When she went in, she saw Malfoy tangled in sheets sleeping. Hermione laughed, she hoped she could take a picture of this, but as she knew very well, cameras didn't work at Hogwarts.  
  
Not wanting to be late to Potions, Hermione woke Malfoy up by shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Mom, give me five more minutes." Malfoy said.  
  
"Ok, but you'll be late for Potions." Hermione responded.  
  
Malfoy bolted upright, "Well why didn't you say so? Now go outside so I can get dressed." When he went out his door to get her, he pulled her in his room.  
  
"Come on it's faster though the Slytherin Common room." He told her. They went to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and Malfoy said, "Purebloods." 'Figures' Hermione thought.  
  
The Slytherin common room was much like the Gryffindor one except with green and silver, not red and gold. They exited through the portrait, and ran down the hall. A couple of feet down were the stairs to the dungeons. They barely made it into their seats when Snape came in.  
  
"Good to see that no one is missing." He said, "Now since I'm nice you will be partners with whoever you're sitting next to." Snape glanced over at Hermione and Malfoy and smirked. The chairs that they were in were right next to each other. 'Great now I have Malfoy as a Potions partner.' Hermione thought, 'Could this year get any worse?'  
  
"Today we will be making a difficult potion." Snape continued, "I will not tell you what it does or how it should look. At the end of the month it will be finished and you and your partner will drink each others. Now get to work." Malfoy and Hermione both went to work and tried not to look at each other.  
  
After class Malfoy started to walk behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"I'll catch up to you," Hermione said to her friends and backtracked to talk to Malfoy.  
  
"I think that we should make a truce," she told him, "We should call each other by our first names, and could you please try to tolerate Harry and Ron, and I'll tolerate your friends?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm not becoming best friends with them." He told her. Hermione agreed and they shook hands on it.  
  
"Oh and I should tell you," Malfoy said quietly, "I'm not friends with any of the Slytherins, so you don't have to tolerate any of them." She looked at him and nodded. She had noticed that he hadn't been walking with anyone after class.  
  
Hermione's second class was Herbology, so she went to get her books with Draco (A/N: He is Draco now because they are on first name bases) talking to him the whole way there and getting strange looks from passing students. 'Maybe Mal- Draco isn't that bad after all' she thought to herself. This was a thought she never thought she would think.  
  
Herbology went uneventful, they were planting Moonikes. A plant that, when used properly, could cure ingrown toenails. At lunch that day Hermione kept glancing over at the Slytherin table and each time saw Draco and she thought he looked a little uptight.  
  
That night back at the Prefects common room, Terry, Susan, and Draco were sitting on their favorite couch or armchair reading. None of them were talking and all of a sudden Hermione ran down the stairs looking flushed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Susan asked her.  
  
"Guys we totally forgot about the Christmas Event!" she told them with her hands on her hips. "I'll go get parchment and then we'll think of ideas." She ran upstairs and than seconds later she came down in PJs and some parchment.  
  
"Ok, does anyone have any ideas?" she asked them.  
  
"I think we should have a dance." Susan said.  
  
"Ok I'll write that down. Anyone else?" No one said anything.  
  
"How about we have a Muggle movie for the younger students?" Terry suggested. Everyone agreed to that, and by 11 o'clock they had that fourth years and up would go to the dance and they would bewitch a camera so they could play Muggle Christmas all night for the younger students. Terry and Susan said they would go to sleep, but Hermione and Draco wanted to stay up and read.  
  
A half an hour later, both of them were asleep. This is how Terry and Susan found them in the morning. During the whole week Hermione would wake Draco up in the morning, but they would sleep in their own rooms because it was cold in the mornings.  
  
At the end of the month, the potions they were making were finished.  
  
"Now when I count to three drink your potion. One.two.three." Snape told them. Everyone drank their potions. Hermione felt depressed, and sad. "This is a future feelings potions makes you feel what you will feel in a month to a year."  
  
Hermione walked out of this class very confused. She was going to be depressed? She couldn't think of why. 'Wait,' a voice inside her told her, 'if you know the future maybe you can change it!'  
  
'I'm going to think very optimistic from now on and maybe I won't feel sad and depressed in the future.' She told herself. She left Potions with a smile on her face.  
  
She ran to Draco and asked, "How did you feel?" He was too embarrassed to tell her for he had felt a strong love for somebody.  
  
"I.I didn't feel anything." He replied and tried to get away from her.  
  
"You can't get away that easy." She touched his shoulder and said, "You can trust me."  
  
"Fine don't all emotional on me though. I felt love." The word sounded strange on his tongue.  
  
"That's so sweet." He looked at her disgusted. She rolled her eyes. "Fine we'll talk about something else." Over the month they had started to become closer and closer with each other, and they found they had many things in common.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that Draco looked at the Slytherin table with sadness.  
  
"Come sit with me," she told him.  
  
"But Harry and Ron-" Draco started.  
  
"Will have to deal with you being my friend. Now come on." Hermione practically had to drag him over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
When they got there Harry looked at him and scowled. Ron wasn't so subtle.  
  
"MALFOY?" he yelled. The whole hall turned to look at them.  
  
"Ron calm down, Draco is here on my invitation." Hermione told him. Harry and Ron opened there mouth to say something, but she gave them a Don't-even- dare look and they acted like they were suddenly interested in their food.  
  
Hermione tried to start up a conversation, but Harry and Ron just glared at Draco. Finally she gave up, and the rest of lunch was in silence. After lunch Hermione said a quick good-bye and followed Draco back to the Prefect Dormitories.  
  
After they were out of earshot of Harry and Ron, Draco looked at her and told her, "That was a terrible idea."  
  
"Thanks," she replied sarcastically, "my self esteem just went way up." She looked at him, "Look at least try to be nice to Harry and Ron. They're my best friends, and anyways we made a deal."  
  
"Yes and the deal was to tolerate them, not invite them to my house for cookies and tea."  
  
"Guys," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Hey I heard that." He smiled. 'He is really cut when he smiles' she thought. This time she didn't try to reject the idea, she liked it.  
  
They went into their common room, and ran up to their rooms to get their books. After saying good-bye to each other they headed towards their different classes.  
  
As Hermione was walking she thought, 'I really like being with Draco, he makes me so comfortable.' Then a feeling came over her that she could recognize. When she figured out what it was she stopped. The feeling was love.she loved Draco. She smiled and continued walking. She knew Draco was the one for her. But what she didn't know was that Draco just found out he felt the same about her.  
  
She was late when she arrived at Charms and Professor Flitwick took ten points from Gryffindor, but she didn't care. Hermione was in her own little world, and she didn't answer Harry and Ron's questions about if she was with "Malfoy." She didn't even pay attention in class, which was a first for her.  
  
At dinner Hermione once again made Draco sit with her this time for a different reason, and he said yes also for a different reason. Draco sat down and didn't even notice the glares Harry and Ron were giving Hermione and himself, because they kept starting at them. After dinner Hermione looked away from Draco to say good-bye to Harry and Ron. When they were again out of earshot, Draco pulled Hermione into a dark corner.  
  
"I have something to tell you something." He said.  
  
"I do too." She replied. "You first."  
  
"Ok, Hermione I.I like you, really like you." He looked into her eyes and saw she was crying. "What's wrong? Oh no you like somebody else, well I-"  
  
"I really like you too." They both smiled. At this point they were inches away from each other. Draco kissed her, Hermione was surprised for but then fell into the kiss. She pulled back and started giggling.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"The potion said you would fall in love." Hermione told him and smiled. After another quick kiss, they headed back to the Prefects Dormitories hand in hand. When they got inside the portrait they kissed once again. All of a sudden Draco pulled back and looked to the right, confused looked to her left and saw what he was looking at. Susan and Terry were standing there.  
  
"Well that answers the question if you're together." Susan said, "We also have good news, we are also together!" She smiled up at Terry who smiled down at each other.  
  
After getting in their PJs the two couples went down to the common room. Draco sat down on one couch with Hermione in his arms, and Terry sat down on the other couch with Susan in his arms. Within ten minutes each one of them was a sleep. Four Prefects, two couples it was perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Did you like it?? Sorry Hermione and Draco are so OOC, but that's how I like it. Now r&r what are you waiting for??  
  
TheLost1: sorry it was so short, is this one better?  
  
Haleigh: Thank you so much  
  
Julie: come on there was only one mistake! Oh and I love your wall, my away message has more quotes to write! 


	3. Sorry Everyone

Sorry guys about not updating in a while, I just want to say that im not gonna continue this fanfic, but if you want to continue it go write ahead (but please email me first)  
  
Now, I want to acknowledge all the stories im obsessed with (and that are much much better than this one):  
  
"I Won't Walk Away" by Slytherin Girl (this one is completed but super long, DM/HG, inspiration for this fic. Theres a sequel to this one)  
  
"Making My Head Spin" by Slytherin Girl (SS/HG, don't read if you don't like the ship)  
  
"Muggle Year" by Virgi Ca (great story, one of my favs, DM/GW)  
  
More good stories at my profile, but one more:  
  
"fallingbathtubius!' by SantanicGnomes (this was written by one of my friends, she didn't finish it, but you should read what she has so far, its hilarious, no ships, characters you don't recognize are friends) 


End file.
